Season 9 (Coolfastjack)
= Season 9 = Season 9 of Battle Royale began on May 9th, 2019 and ended on August 1, 2019 to avoid interference with the Fortnite World Cup. The theme of the season is related around the future, adding many new futuristic areas such as Neo Tilted and the Pressure Plant, while robots created many other things. The season features many major changes to the map, including revamps of Retail Row and Tilted Towers, slipstreams, sky platforms and much more. Contents hide * 1Teasers and Hints * 2Battle Pass * 3Fortbytes * 4Cosmetics * 5Weapon and Item Releases ** 5.19.00 Patch Notes (May 9th) ** 5.29.01 Patch Notes (May 15th) ** 5.39.10 Patch Notes (May 22nd) ** 5.49.10 Content Update (May 29th) * 6Map Changes ** 6.1Map v9.00 (May 9th) ** 6.2Map v9.01 (May 15th) ** 6.3Map v9.10 (May 22nd) ** 6.4 Map v9.20 (June 5th) ** 6.5 Map v.9.21 (June 12th) ** 6.6 Map v9.30 (July 4th) ** 6.6 Map v9.31 (July 11th) ** 6.7 Map v9.40 (July 18th) Teasers and Hints| edit source Starting from May 6th, Epic Games started releasing a teaser everyday until the season starts. The teasers showed off skins from the Battle Pass. Each one also had a futuristic season hint and a letter. Putting the letters from each teaser spells out NEO, a hint about the future and neo tilted Teaser 1, "The Future is Unknown". Teaser 2, "The Future is Bright" Teaser 3, "The Future is Tilted" Battle Pass| edit source The Battle Pass for Season 9 is a way to earn exclusive in-game rewards by playing Battle Royale during Season 9 and is available for purchase from the Item Shop for 950 V-Bucks. These rewards include: Outfits, Gliders, Wraps, Harvesting Tools, Pets, Back Bling, Emotes, Sprays, Toys, Contrails, Music, Loading Screens and more. All in-game items that can be unlocked stay and do not expire. Free Pass rewards are available to all players and purchase is not necessary while Battle Pass rewards are only available to players that purchased the Battle Pass with V-Bucks. A bundle that includes automatic completion of the first 25 Tiers was also offered for 2800 V-Bucks and can be purchased anytime during the season. Fortbytes| edit source ''Main article: ''Fortbytes Fortbytes are collectible items that can be retrieved either around the map or by completing certain tasks. The design is similar to that of a microchip to match with the futuristic theme of the season. Cosmetics| edit source ''Main articles: ''Battle Royale Skins, Loading Screen Various thematic sets including Cosmetic Skins, Harvesting Tools, Emotes and Gliders were also released on Season 9 as part of the item shop components on daily rotation basis and Battle Pass rewards. Loading Screens are granted from completing Battle Pass Challenges: Showing 1 to 10 of 35 entries Previous1234Next Weapon and Item Releases| edit source 9.00 Patch Notes (May 9th)| edit source Combat Shotgun * Semi-Automatic ** Holds 10 Shells. ** Fires 9 pellets per shot for 73 / 77 / 81 base damage. ** Tight spread and fast fire rate. ** Headshot multiplier of 1.70x. ** Reloads 2 shells at a time. * Available in Rare, Epic, and Legendary variants. * Available from Floor, Chests, Supply Drops, and Vending Machines * Unvaulted Grenades. Vaulted Items * Clinger * Pump Shotgun * Buried Treasure * Scoped Revolver * Suppressed Assault Rifle * Thermal Scoped Assault Rifle * Balloons * Poison Dart Trap 9.01 Patch Notes (May 15th)| edit source Tactical Assault Rifle * Available in Rare, Epic, and Legendary variants. * Available from Floor Loot, Chests, Supply Drops, and Vending Machines ** Fully Automatic ** 30 Round Magazine ** Deals 22/23/24 damage ** Headshot Multiplier of 1.75x ** This weapon has a tight spread in close quarters but is less effective at long range when compared to other Assault Rifles. * Vaulted the Compact SMG. 9.10 Patch Notes (May 22nd)| edit source Hot Spots * Every match, select named locations will be marked in gold text on the map. ** These Hot Spots represent the presence of Loot Carriers. Shoot down the carriers for additional high-quality weapons. *** Minimum of one Hot Spot *** 25% chance for 2 Hot Spots *** 5% chance for 3 Hot Spots ** Loot Carriers *** Loot Carriers drop a weapon of Rare or higher quality along with two stacks of ammo. *** Hot Spots will have between 12 and 16 Loot Carriers depending on the size of the location. * Unvaulted Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle 9.10 Content Update (May 29th)| edit source Burst SMG * Available in Common, Uncommon and Rare variants. * Fires a quick 4 round burst. * Deals 23, 24, 25 damage. * 1.75x headshot multiplier. * 24 round magazine. * Can be found from Floor Loot, Chests, and Vending Machines. * Uses Light Ammo. * Vaulted the Suppressed Submachine Gun. 9.20 Content Update (June 5th) Thermal Sniper Rifle * Available in Epic and Legendary variants * Fires 1 bullet before reloading * Deals 100, 105 damage * Deals 2x headshot multiplier * Can be found in Chests, Supply Drops, Vending Machines and Loot Carriers * Uses Heavy Ammo * New Item: Storm Flip * Available in Rare and Epic variants * Only 1 per use * Puts a storm over another player or surrounds you in a storm safe zone * Suppressed Pistol's rarity decreased to Uncommon and Rare * Unvaulted Revolver 9.30 Content Update (June 19th) Tactical Pistol * Uses Light Ammo * Available in Uncommon and Rare variants * Magazine: 8 Bullets, 1 at a time * Deals 50, 55 damage * Deals 2x headshot multiplier * Can be found in Chests, Supply Drops and Vending Machines * Reload Time: 3.5 Seconds * Heavy Shotgun Unvaulted * Vaulted Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle * Vaulted Stink Bomb Map Changes| edit source The new map The Pressure Plant. Map v9.00 (May 9th)| edit source * New POIs: Neo Tilted, Pressure Plant and Mega Mall. * Neo Tilted and Mega Mall replaced Tilted Towers and Retail Row. * The Government has set up new facilities at the volcano and turned it into a power plant. * Hovercrafts with slipstreams have appeared across the map, they coincidentally seems to be above the former Corrupted Areas. ** A long trail of slipstreams has also been added across the map. * The Block has been changed into a luxury courthouse. * Damaged remains of the old clock tower from Tilted Towers and other broken things have been appeared at Junk Junction. * Most of the pirate camps have been removed. * Most of the volcano vents have disappeared besides the ones near Pressure Plant. * Blimps and small planes can be seen flying in the sky. * Wind Turbines have been added across the map. * A large tube is pumping energy out of the vault at Loot Lake, this seems to power Neo Tilted. Grass and trees have also grown in the dug-up area. * A fish statue was added to the Hot Springs POI. * The houses in what used to be Retail Row have been revamped and repaired. * The shack on the hill south of Mega Mall was renovated. * The farm south of Paradise Palms has been changed into a villa. * The repairing of the shack north of Fatal Fields that was crushed by the CUBE has continued. * A car and truck mech east of RV Park has been redesigned. * The first two digsites have been abandoned by the government. * The stone man and lady statues have seemingly disappeared. * Some factories at Loot Lake have been revamped, and a new one was added. * The land around the former Corrupted Areas that died in Season 8 has once again grown back. * The wooden rabbit statue north from Snobby Shores was removed. * A giant fish trophy has fallen through the roof of a house between Dusty Divot and Mega Mall. Map v9.01 (May 15th)| edit source * The Block has been changed into a mall area. * A building in Neo Tilted was changed. * Llama signals with colors can be seen on TVs around the map again. * The frozen Greasy Grove is starting to melt more. * The cracks in Polar Peak are spreading all throughout the iceberg. Map v9.10 (May 22nd)| edit source * The Block has been changed into a pirate lagoon under attack by a kraken. * Polar Peak has cracked even more, and strange noises can be heard from inside. Ice dust is also coming out of it occasionally. * Some cars and trucks carrying destroyed items are heading towards Junk Junction. * The big wooden sled at the Outskirts has been changed into a metal rocket. * More grass is growing in Paradise Palms. * A house north of Snobby Shores has been expanded and taken over by Pizza Pit fanatics. * A farm with the Stone Man and Stone Lady statues, as well as a baby, was added northeast of Lonely Lodge. The stone man is growing flowers. * TVs with the llama symbols in them have appeared in Neo Tilted. * Polar Peak is rumbling and having dust come from it much more frequently. The iceberg has also broken more. * Bouncing noises are coming from TVs in Neo Tilted, and the TVs occasionally flash. * Some of the tiles in the Dance Club have turned off, and only turn back on when walked on. * May 27th: The northern lights have moved away from the snow biome. * The Polar Peak iceberg has melted and cracked more, and has revealed a eye of a creature. The eye is also looking around. * May 28th: The Block has been changed into a robot scorpion structure. * The stone child has wandered away from the man and lady, and he found a stone dog. * Polar Peak has melted even more and revealed more of the eye. * May 30th: The iceberg has melted even more, and the eye in it has started glowing a bit. * June 1st: The iceberg has melted more * June 4th: The eye is completely revealed, though still buried in ice * The Tomato Temple structure has almost finished construction, where a giant wooden tomato head appears on the top Map v9.20 (June 6th)| edit source * The iceberg of Polar Peak has collapsed, causing the castle and infinity blade alter to completely be destroyed and broken into pieces - some of the buildings were also destroyed. ** The eye has also disappeared. * Some footprints have appeared across the map, leading away from Polar Peak and ending near Snobby Shores. * The shack destroyed by the CUBE near Fatal Fields now has a second floor. * The Block has been changed into a pirate village. * The stone man and lady have returned to the farm, while the stone child is playing around. The stone dog is also now hiding behind a tree. * Even more grass has grown in Paradise Palms. * Frozen Greasy Grove is melting even more. Map v9.21 (June 13th) * A new Block has been added * The New building at Neo Tilted next to the Clock Tower and the Tunnel is complete. It appears to be a newly-designed Flush Factory * Another building at Neo Tilted is also complete. It appears to be a grocery shop with NOMS on it * Grass has almost entirely consumed Loot Lake once more except where the Power Source is coming from * The shack near Fatal Fields has been completely reconstructed into a lodge * June 15th: The Monster has revealed itself to be a water dragon. A live event happened at 2:00 PM EST. The dragon flies over and smashes all of the Polar Peak ice and the entire iceberg. The dragon proceeds to melt Greasy Grove and throws the iceberg at Frosty Flights, destroying both POI's. Greasy Grove is renamed to Gloomy Grove. The dragon commences a fight with the players across all servers. The dragon is defeated after a few minutes and is destroyed. Most of the ice has also melted down to near Happy Hamlet